


Quota

by Ladytalon



Category: Day Break
Genre: F/M, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-09
Updated: 2010-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:29:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon





	Quota

____________________________________

On the way back from a court hearing, Chad glanced in the rearview mirror and was mildly surprised to see the flashing lights on the dash of a very familiar car behind him. He wasn't sure why Andrea hadn't just called him instead of trying to pull him over, but he obediently slowed and pulled over on the side of the road. Deciding to mess with her a little, Chad rolled down the window and waited for her to come up instead of getting out and going back to her car like she was obviously expecting.

When he looked in the mirror again, his lips parted in surprise – Andrea was walking up to the car dressed in a patrol cop's uniform. He leaned out of the window as she came up, tapping on her sunglasses so that she looked at him over the rims. "Know why I stopped you?" she asked in a sultry tone with only a betraying hint of nervousness.

_Oh, this is way too good. This is just…. Yeah_. "Not really; is there a problem, Officer?" Chad asked innocently, trying not to smile. This was slightly weird; but if she wanted to play, he wasn't about to stop her. He'd wanted to do some role play when he'd still been with Rita, but she'd reacted so negatively when he'd hinted at her wearing her nurse's uniform around the house that he'd never brought it up again.

"License and registration, please." He handed them over after rummaging in the glove box, wondering what she was going to do next. "In a hurry to get somewhere, sir?"

"Actually, I just-"

"No need to get hostile," she said in a warning tone.

He wondered if she'd cuff him. "But I wasn't-"

"Step out of the vehicle, sir." Andrea dropped a hand to her issued weapon and Chad slowly got out of the car. "Both hands on the hood," she ordered.

When he didn't move fast enough to suit her, she pushed on the small of his back and forced him across the hood of the car. God, she was sexy. "I'll get a lawyer."

Andrea began to pat him down, her hands rubbing over him in a way that would've made him instantly hard if he hadn't been that way ever since she'd gotten out of her car. "You people; you drive a big car like this, you wear a suit… makes you think you can get away with anything, doesn't it?" she breathed in his ear before tapping the inside of one leg with her baton. "Spread 'em." _Oh, yeah. I'm officially the luckiest bastard on Earth. _

Chad shifted against the car as her searching hands slid up between his legs and began to knead slowly. Traffic was still going by them, and he dug his fingers in the metal of the hood as Andrea continued to jack him off in public.

"Do you have a permit for this?" she asked, squeezing. He gave a strangled sound that obviously answered her question, because she gave him an approving pat and let go. "I'm guessing that you would like to know what you can do to get out of a ticket…"

"Yes, _ma'am. _" She grabbed his tie and led him around to the side of his car, opening the back door and climbing in to crook a finger at him. Chad didn't need to be told twice and was inside and atop her instantly while she unbuttoned her shirt and encouraged him. Nearly mindless with need, he slid his hands over her eagerly and slanted his mouth over hers in a hungry kiss. Andrea wrapped herself around him, pushing her hands down between their bodies to open his trousers and pull his cock out. Chad growled against her lips as she went to work, her tiny hands stroking and pulling until he lifted himself away from her touch. "Turn over."

Andrea gripped the door handle as he fumbled at the zipper of her pants and pulled them down to her knees, dropping a kiss on the base of her spine before setting himself at her entrance and pushing inside. His eyes rolled back in his head at how exquisitely tight she felt in this position, and he dug his fingers into the sides of her thighs. "Oh, _fuck_ yeah," she whimpered, reaching back to grasp a handful of his hair and drag him forward for another heated kiss as he rocked his hips.

Any lingering worries about anyone seeing them faded as Andrea's muscles clamped down on him and Chad reached one arm up over her torso to grip her shoulder, circling the other around her hips to trap her against him. She gave him another whimpering moan, knowing he was about to let loose on her. "Andy?" he rasped. With her knees trapped together by her pants, she didn't have much movement and he didn't want to hurt her – if she said no, he'd stop. It wouldn't be easy, but he'd stop.

She turned her head, eyes heavily lidded and dilated with arousal. "_Yes_," Andrea sighed, then was clutching at the leather seats as he surged forward and began to pump his hips while holding her in place. Her cries built into a keening wail as he drove into her pussy - the tight, wet feel of her driving him wild and making him groan out her name in time with each thrust.

He drove her to a climax that had her scratching at the driver's side window and screaming her lungs out, continuing to take his own pleasure until her convulsions around him took their toll. Chad leaned over her to fasten his teeth to the back of her neck just as he felt his cock stiffen, then pulse inside her as the world turned to a white-hot blur before his eyes. When he regained his senses enough to realize that he was probably squishing her, he tried to untangle himself from Andrea enough to sit up and pull his pants back over his hips. "Andy? You okay?"

Andrea drew in a deep breath and expelled it slowly, a dreamy look on her face. "Yeahhhhhhh…'m fine."

"We should probably…"

"Yeahhhh, guess so."

Chad pulled her back into his arms, nuzzling her neck. "God, I love you."

"I love you, too."

"So, um…where'd you get the uniform?"

"I have my sources." Andrea frowned. "I don't think she'll want it back after this, though."

  


~_fin_~  
________________________________________

  



End file.
